1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an absorption refrigeration machine.
2. Background
An absorption refrigeration machine (or refrigerator) is an apparatus that includes an evaporator, an absorber, a condenser, and a regenerator to perform cooling or heating. In contrast to a turbo (or compressor-based) refrigeration machine that mechanically compresses a refrigerant using a compressor and performs cooling or heating using the compressed refrigerant, the absorption refrigeration machine performs cooling or heating by having the refrigerant absorbed into an absorbing liquid in the absorber, evaporating the refrigerant as the absorbing liquid carrying the refrigerant passes through the evaporator, and the condensing the evaporated refrigerant in the condenser.
In the absorption refrigeration machine, the evaporator cools an absorbing liquid such as water (or other fluid) and/or the condenser heats the water. In the absorption refrigeration machine, the absorbing liquid absorbs the refrigerant, thereby enabling a heat pump to be operated.
A conventional absorption refrigeration machine is described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1996-0058710. This reference is incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.